Out Of Bounds
by SweetlilPhantom
Summary: How can we be lovers if we can't be friends? DracoGinny ONEshot


_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends  
Tell me how we can be lovers if we can't be,  
Can't be friends  
Look at us now, look at us baby  
Still tryin' to work it out  
Never get it right  
We must be fools, we must be crazy  
Whoa, whoa, when there's no communication  
Whoa, Whoa, it's a no win situation_

**Out Of Bounds**

Some people fall in love the moment they meet, and others can blossom from a simple friendship. Let's just say that's not how it worked out for us. In fact, even before we were born, we despised each other. Well, at least our families, and that's how we were brought up. I was some worthless, filthy little girl compared to him, at least in his family's point of view. I was the girl his parents had warned him about; poor, muggle-loving, and most of all not a Slytherin--very anti-Malfoy.

He was the worse kid I had ever been in contact with, some rich spoiled little brat who had everything served to him on a silver platter while my father worked nonstop just so we could get by. I hated him to the highest level anyone could hate someone. I hated his git of a father and his sorry excuse for a mother; anyone who was a Malfoy I automatically disliked.

But if I hated him so, how could this have happened? We had never dropped the tiniest hint that we had more-than-friendly feelings for each other, let alone that, deep down, we didn't feel as disgusted with each other as we had thought. I was sitting in the Great Hall and I just happened to look across at the Slytherin table, and there he was. His platinum blonde hair sleeked back as usual and his slate grey eyes almost unblinking, it seemed. I never realized how well the green seemed to bring out his eyes. He caught my eye and I thought I saw him give me a grin, but I pretended to be appalled at this and gave him a dirty look, turning away.

I knew, though, that I had definitely not been disgusted when I had looked at him. In fact, I actually felt myself becoming aroused. Of course I would never admit it in a million years, not even to myself, but I was horrified at the thought I was becoming attracting to this awful boy. Then that one fateful night, I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk around the school. It so happened I had 'bumped' into the Slytherin along the way. I told him to feed himself to the Giant Squid, and he just laughed, a laugh I had never heard escape from his lips before. Then he told me I looked very sexy in the dimness, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. My brain told me to slap him and tell him to fuck off, but my hormones had taken the better of me. Besides, he was such a great kisser. I never expected so much passion to come out of someone like him.

Since then, we started sneaking out of our beds at night to meet each other. It felt as if I was losing every bit of self-control I had, like he had taken over me somehow. How could someone seduce melike this? _Someone who was supposed to be my worse enemy?_

It took me some time to realize I was not meeting him because he was so brilliant at seducing me, how a simple touch could make my knees weak, or how his voice could send me into orgasm. It was not because I wanted something different in my life, just a small something, but I wouldn't call having a secret affair with Draco Malfoy _small_. I had developed two personalities, one for the day when I'd pretend to be my usual nice, sweet self who disliked a Slytherin just as much as any Gryffindor, but at night, it was as if my body had become possessed. The moment I'd see him sprawled onto a sofa, his pale eyes piercing me, but in a really good way. From that moment on, all I longed for was to be in his arms, to have his lips caress my skin, to feel his hands on every part of my body.

I never actually had sex with him, though, as not even he felt it was the best time. Funny, I thought he'd have raped me the moment he found me alone in the halls. I guess I realized how prejudiced I had been, that even Draco Malfoy had a soft, even vulnerable side, but he never dared showed it. I knew him, more than anyone else ever could.

I had really fallen in love with him, a love that was never meant to be. It was a Romeo-and-Juliet thing, though maybe, the ending would be a little different.

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends  
Tell me how we can be lovers if we can't be,  
Can't be friends _

_We lie awake, this wall between us  
We're just not talking, we got so much to say _

_Let's break these chains, our love can free us  
Whoa, Whoa, ain't it time we started tryin'  
Whoa, whoa, gotta stop this love from dying _

_Baby, love is tough but we can take it  
Baby, times are rough but we can make it  
We can work it out._

_-_**Michael Bolton**


End file.
